Ships
Ships are the main units in Endless Space 2. Ships move in fleets along star-lanes, the white lines connecting systems, and have a limited number of movement points each turn. Once Warp Drive is researched in Stage 2 of Science and Exploration, ships can move to any discovered system outside of star-lanes, but at a reduced speed. Ships are outfitted and upgraded with Modules, which increase the cost of ship production but are necessary for the ships to be effective. More advanced ship designs have greatly increased military power, but are more expensive and require additional Strategic Resources. Fleets A limited number of ships can be grouped into a single fleet. While a lone ship is technically a fleet, they become more powerful when grouped together. Fleets can engage in Fleet Combat, where they enter into a battle with an enemy fleet. Fleets have the same number of movement points as the lowest Ship in the Fleet. The number of ships in a fleet is limited to the Empire's max Command Points, which can be increased by technologies in the Military tree. Small ships require only 1 command point, but larger and more powerful ships will require more. Roles Each faction has access to a unique armory of ship Hulls, each with different designs and layouts for modules, but ship roles are consistent among Factions. Exploration Players start with an Exploration ship. It is outfitted with an engine, Probes, and a basic weapon. It has multiple support modules, but limited room for weapon and defense modules. *~1500 HP *Base Cost: 50 Industry *Small (1 CP) Colonization All factions except The Vodyani begin with some form of Colonization ship. The Vodyani use the Leecher role. It is outfitted with an expansion support module, and typically no room for weapon modules. The Unfallen's Vine Ships operate differently than other Colonization Ships, expanding Tendrils over time to adjacent Systems for automatic Colonization. *~1500 HP *Base Cost: 200 Industry *Small (1 CP) *Mechanics may vary heavily between factions Attacker Attacker-role ships are unlocked by researching Efficient Shielding in Empire Development Stage Two. They have additional slots for weapon modules. *~2000 HP *Base Cost: 75 Industry *Small (1 CP) *Bonuses **Focus: Focuses fire with the flotilla to quickly eliminate ships **Offensive: +10% damage on weapons Protector Protector-role ships are unlocked by researching Efficient Shielding in Empire Development Stage Two. *~2500 HP *Base Cost: 75 Industry *Small (1 CP) *Bonuses **Guardian: Attracts fire from the enemy to protect the other ships **Defensive: +10% on Plating and Shields Hunter Hunter-role ships are unlocked by researching Applied Cryogenics in Empire Development Stage Three *Requires 5 Titanium Coordinator Coordinator-role ships are unlocked by researching Split-second Ablatives in Empire Development Stage Three *Requires 5 Hyperium Carrier Carrier-role ships are unlocked by researching Liquid Composites in Empire Development Stage Four *Requires 5 Adamantian and Antimatter Logistics Three types of civilian, or NPC ships may be found moving across Star-lanes in your galaxy. These include automated ships moving food to newly-founded colonies, passengers moving between Spaceports, and ships moving between Trade Companies. Hull-Upgrade Attacker, Protector, Hunter, Coordinator, and Carrier-role Hulls can be upgraded by researching the relevant facillitating tech in the Empire Development Tree, connected to the tech that unlocked the Hull. When upgraded, Hulls receive additional module slots, but these slots require additional Strategic Resources. Category:Warfare